This invention relates to a vehicle brake pressure proportioning valve.
Typically, a proportioning valve is fitted to the rear brake system of the vehicle and allows full master cylinder pressure to be transmitted to the rear brakes until a predetermined brake pressure is reached, whereupon the valve operates to allow only a proportion of further increments of master cylinder pressure to reach the rear brake.
A brake pressure proportioning valve is disclosed in British Patent Specification 2 065 806A in which continued increase in brake pressure is stopped when a predetermined rate of vehicle deceleration is attained to cause relative movement of a control mass.